1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector mounted with a side type retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known connectors include housings for receiving terminals and retainers that can be inserted through side surfaces of housings for doubly locking the terminals. A part of the retainer projects from the side surface of the housing if the retainer is inserted insufficiently into the housing. This projecting part of the retainer contacts the receptacle of a mating connector to hinder connection and to detect insufficient insertion of the retainer. Thus, the retainer is reinserted and the terminals are locked redundantly at proper positions.
Side type retainers are made in various shapes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,859 discloses a retainer with a main body that has terminal engaging portions arranged side by side. Side walls are formed at the opposite sides of the main body. The side walls on retainers of this type generally project more forward than the main body in a connecting direction with a mating connector, and are mounted in the corresponding connectors in correct combinations by making a projecting distance of the side walls from the main body differ depending on the number of the terminals mounted in the connector. However, only the front ends of the side walls of the above-described connector contact the receptacle if the retainer is inserted insufficiently. Thus, the side walls may be deformed or damaged and a connector connecting operation may be completed despite the insufficiently inserted state of the retainer if the connector is connected vigorously.
Thicker side walls would be stronger and would detect the insufficient insertion of the retainer more reliably. However, thicker side walls also produce and undesirable widening of the connector.
A coupling could be provided on the inner surfaces of the side walls for integrally coupling and reinforcing the bottom ends of the opposite side walls at locations that will contact the receptacle if the retainer is inserted insufficiently. However, a recess then is needed in a wall of the housing adjacent the retainer insertion opening to accommodate the coupling. Thus, the wall of the housing is thinned undesirably in the width direction by as much as this recess. The thinner wall of the housing is weaker. Additionally, the flow of resin deteriorates and the poor resin flow may adversely affect parts to become locking lances for primarily locking the terminals. The wall of the housing could be thickened to cope with this problem. However, the thicker wall undesirably enlarges the connector in a height direction and increases material costs.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to provide a connector capable of reliably detecting the insufficient insertion of a retainer without being enlarged.